Miedo
by Lukita
Summary: Amo a mi hermana gemela y mi alma se destruye con el paso de los días ¿que debo hacer?


Oasss, aquí en una nueva historia, andube mirando la lista de los fic y vi que Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru (super largo el nombre xD), no tenia ningun fic en español D: tonces quise hacer uno n.n... espero no arruinarlo TwT...

**Disclaimer:** Iku y Yori no me pertenecen ;~; son de Kotomi Aoki, lo demás es mio :P..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**..Miedo...**

**Yori Pov**

¿Que me importaba que el cielo se me viniera encima si yo le amaba? Siempre pensé que se podía amar a cualquier persona mientras el sentimiento fuese sincero, como me arrepiento de ello. Lo que debía ser dulce y de color rosa, era amargo y negro siempre que ella me decía "_hermano_". Los meses, los días, las horas pasaban dolorosamente, hiriéndome, destruyéndome, cada vez que veía sus orbes dorados reflejándome, me sentía miserable.

Millones de sentimientos se acumulaban en mi día tras día, rabia, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, amor, soledad, odio! Cuanto odio podría llegar a sentir, mi alma era consumida por ellos, sé que está mal, pero el corazón no entiende a la razón. He intentado alegarme, insultarle, pero nada, solo hago que la tristeza se acumule en sus ojos y me sigo odiando por ello. ¿A que padre en su sano juicio se le ocurriría poner a un hombre y a una mujer durmiendo en una misma habitación? Ah, pero no somos hombre y mujer ante sus ojos, si no solo hermanos gemelos, un amor más allá de eso no era posible de pensar ni de imaginar, pero a mi me atormentaba, lo que era imposible se convirtió en posible, sin darme cuenta me había rendido a sus pies y que decir de ella, vive feliz en su mundo ignorando mi continuo sufrimiento.

Dormí con otras personas pensando que así le olvidaría, otro gran error, mientras ella venia a mí contándome lo feliz que era con su nuevo novio, yo le sonreía con el corazón en la mano, adoraba su sonrisa, su alegría, pero como odiaba que no fueran para mí, sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo, nada me pertenecía. Un día no aguante más y se lo dije ¿Acaso errar estaba de moda? Porque yo cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, los pedacitos de mi corazón quedaban tirados por todas partes, ella huyó dejándome solo en nuestro cuarto.

- Que asco debo darle -. Me dije a mi mismo.

Al día siguiente antes de ir a clases, ella me sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado ¿fue un sueño? No, no lo fue, pero Iku estaba igual que todos los días y dudé.

- Iku yo… -. Pero ella me interrumpió.

- Yori, yo también te amo -. Y besó mi mejilla.

No se que dolía más, su inocente muestra de afecto o que haya entendido mal, iba a gritarle por lo tonta que era al no entender algo tan simple, pero me contuve, las opciones estaban claras, o dejaba que esto terminara aquí o continuaba y la perdía para siempre, elegí lo primero. Enterré mi corazón en lo profundo de mis entrañas y decidí estudiar fuera de la ciudad, allí conocí a Mina. Pasaban los meses y mi amor por Mina crecía hasta hacerme olvidar a Iku y volví a casa a presentarles a mi prometida, otra vez erré. Entre llantos y sollozos Iku me confesó que me amaba, que siempre había sido así, pero la falta de valor la hizo callar por tanto tiempo ¿Qué hice yo?

- Lo lamento -. Ella me miró confundida

- ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? ¿Acaso Mina es mejor que yo? -. Su voz se volvía cada vez más aguda

- No es eso -. Le dije.- Yo te amo y te seguiré amando, porque el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿Pero sabes? Mina me ayudó a curar mí roto corazón y se lo debo -.

- Eso solo es lástima, es a mí a quien quieres -. Ella me miraba con las lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Pero es que no entiendes? -. Le grité y ella se sobresaltó.- Lo nuestro no es posible ni lo será nunca -. Y me alejé de ella apretando mis puños.

Estoy casado y tengo 2 hermosos hijos, estoy feliz, muy feliz, pero no se porque mis lágrimas no se detienen ¿Por qué amar dolía tanto? No, esa no era la pregunta ¿Por qué aun no la olvidaba? Si, esa era la pregunta correcta, debí haber huido con ella lejos de todo y de todos, donde nadie nos reconociera, donde podríamos haber sido felices, Mina se acercó a mi y me abrazó, no, no podía dejarla, le debía mucho y mi corazón no lograba entender eso, ahora dime, ¿habré elegido bien? Porque siento que lo correcto para otros no siempre lo es para uno mismo y el vacío en mi pecho no se va, ella fue a jugar con nuestros hijos y yo los observé desde lejos, esto era lo que decidí, esto era mi realidad, pero verlos a ellos me hacia ser un poco menos infeliz y me ayudaba a soportar que mi anterior amor estuviese con otro.

* * *

><p><em>Cortito verdad¿?.. wenu, espero les alla gustado n.n..<em>

_respondo a 2 review que me dejaron en** Kokoro, **espero que los lean D: _

_**Yuki-chan:** Gracias por comentar TwT, me alegra q t gustara_

_**Sakemi-chan:** io también iore *le pasa una toallita de papel* _

_y bueno, gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus review, me hacen muy feliz n.n_


End file.
